romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven's Secret Season 1 Walkthrough
Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence variables: You can follow the path of Angel '''�� or 'Demon '�� Your choices can also influence: '''Glory �� High or Low can dramatically change the plot of your story! These choices change (quite significantly) the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Premium choices that require in-game currency to be unlocked are marked by a ��gem symbol. Quick choices that are timed are marked by a ⏰ timer symbol. Text written in Italic provides a summary of the story and in case of a premium choice extra information. Choices that don't influence the story are not included in the walkthrough. Click here to go back to the main wiki of Heaven's Secret. Click here to go back to the main Walkthrough directory. DISCLAIMER: Due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! S1, Ep. 1: Finding Wings You hear a voice telling you to ACT. Choice: So, I... * Jumped into the abyss. + 1 Glory �� Prompt: Your choice inspired admiration. * Headed into the forest. Gives Nothing. Note: Wings do not affect anything. They are exclusively for your taste. Andy asks if you are alright. Choice: ... * (Stay Silent.) Gives Nothing. * (Share my worries.) Prompt: Your relationship with Andy improved. Andy asks how you died and you try to remember. Once you do.. you remember driving home from graduating. ⏰Timed Choice!⏰: What should I do? (Note: You will die no matter what choice you make'.)' * Speed up. * Stop. * Take a sharp turn off the road. Angel Fencio asks which side you will take after you finish your studies. Choice: I... * I want to be an angel. + 1 Angel '�� * I want to be a demon. '+ 1 Demon �� * I haven't decided yet. Gives Nothing. After Angel Fencio leaves. Andy extends his hand to you. Choice: "Shall we what?" * (Take his hand.) Prompt: Your relationship with Andy improved. * (Don't take his hand.) Gives Nothing. Note: The rooms do not affect anything. It is purely if you want a nice room. You meet your new roommate Mimi who is a demon. She bends over purposely for you to check her out. Choice: Hmm... * (Turn around.) Gives Nothing. * (Keep staring.) Prompt: Mimi appreciated your interest in her. She tells you the clock is slow in the room and you are going to be late and that Angel Fencio hates that. You dashed out of the door. ⏰Timed Choice!⏰: "Angel Fencio told me how to get there.." * Second door on the left. ❌ * Third door on the left. ✅ * Third door on the right. ❌ * First door on the right. ❌ Note: If you choose the wrong option twice you will lose '- 1 Glory �� ' Angel Fencio pushes you into the vortex. Your first assignment starts now.. S1, Ep. 2: First Assignment You saw your first assignment a human named Veronica standing in front of the school. Choice: "First, I'd better decide on which path I want her to choose." * Promising future. + 2 Angel '''�� '''Prompt: You took the angel's side. This will affect the story in the future. * Fleeting love. + 2 Demon �� Prompt: You took the demon's side. This will affect the story in the future. You walk up to her and start a conversation and ask what is wrong. She is hesitant about opening up to a stranger. Choice: ... * (Lean on her.) ❌ * (Change the subject.) ❌ * (Say I get it.) ✅ * (Complain about my own make-believe problems.) ✅ After finishing your assignment you go to your father's house instead of the portal. He catches you spying on him and comes out asking questions. Choice: "What should I say?" * I am your daughter! '- 1 Glory �� ' * Sorry...I...I made a mistake. + 1 Glory �� Dino grabbed you after your interaction saying he should have kept a better eye on you. Choice: ... * (Protest.) + 1 Demon �� * (Repent.) + 1 Angel '�� ''Angel Fencio yells at Dino for returning from his assignment late. '''Choice: "But Dino was late because of me!" * (Stand up for Dino.) (17��) + 1 Glory �� Prompt: Your relationship with Dino improved. * (Stay out of it.) Gives Nothing. After Class is over Andy offers to walk you back to your room. Choice: ... * You can walk me if you want. (17��) Prompt: Your relationship with Andy improved. * No, I'll manage. Gives Nothing. Note: outfits do not affect anything. They are exclusively for your taste. Note: Dino asks how you like the school so far: It does not affect in any way Laura waves at you to come to sit with her. Choice: "What should I do?" * Get confused and stop. '- 1 Glory �� ' * Be friendly and sit with her. + 1 Angel '�� * Walk past her condescendingly. '+ 1 Demon �� Misselina told you after class the secret surrounding your mother. Category:Walkthroughs